


A Vow

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two opposite shores<br/>feeding from a single source." - John Agard</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vow

Do you see what we have created together?

You rebuilt your life to fit my shape, you know how I take my coffee and you’ve never asked me to change ( **you are the first** ). We have this dance that started in the kitchen and ended up in our heads; somehow we’re both still pirouetting through synapses and leaping towards my prefrontal cortex ( **you are the only one** ). It’s impossible ( **i know** ), but when your skin touches mine, every cell pushes towards your light. ( **but** ) Hold me forever with your easy smiles and accidental caresses, and I will be content.

We linger at the edge of an unspoken more, hesitating ( **the silence before venturing into uncharted territory** ) on the shockwaves of shockwaves that rippled when we both threw in our stones. It’s the reason why you type so slowly; you’re afraid of the words that could spill freely from your fingertips at any moment, as mine often do. But this ( **is frightening** ) and everything we have ever accomplished has brought us into this culminating collision that we both know has always been inevitable.

Sometimes the air ( **stifling and electric** ) between our mouths shortens, fraction by fraction, and I never understand why you don’t pull away while I know that I never could. I want my sheets to smell of you, ( **but** ) of me as well, so tangle your feet betwixt mine and let there be nothing but starlight in between us. There is one thing ( **the only thing** ) that can rebuild me when I am mere rubble: your gaze stitches me lovingly back into life, sinew by sinew, whereas mine can solely dissect. ( **i am certain** ) If you were to kiss me, I would reciprocate and reciprocate until only the skies could wrench me from you, and even then your sunlight would shelter me from the rain.

This bedroom, ( **of** ) mine, could hold us forever in four solid walls and I would never attempt break them down as long as you were still beside me. ( **is that** ) Surprising to you? You have etched pathways onto my brain that I can never be rid of, you are a deduction that I have yet to make, you were supposed to be nothing to me, but you are everything. Is it really so unbelievable ( **i want you** ), after everything you have done to me? There are incriminating handprints all over my heart, seared into the muscle, and I don’t need to examine the fingerprints to know that it was you ( **all of you** ) who left them there. I never knew it was possible to carve such intricacies into that delicately essential part of the human body, but somehow the unthinkable has been accomplished and I shall bear the scars you forged forever ( **until death** ).

There is always the lingering worry that if I take the steps towards you, you would take the steps away. ( **do we part** ) Or do we soar above the London skyline, thriving for centuries in the sheer magnificence and tranquillity of the other? Let’s be nothing at all and everything at once. I don’t particularly care, as long as you and me are so lost in each other that we are blurred and indistinguishable.


End file.
